The New Neverland
by TPATFan16
Summary: In the magical & eternal land of Neverland, lived an Ice King, who has all the power of the land but he missing something in his life but doesn't know what until he hears for a certain Snow Queen. Jack Frost kidnaps her & forces her to be HIS Queen. Sadly, she agrees for the sake of her family & kingdom. But can their complicated "friendship" turn into something more? JELSA 4EVER!
1. The Ice King

**HI, EVERYBODYY! For does know probably don't know me around here, My name's TPATFan16 but in my Fanfiction Archive, my friends call Mickey. And I'm total JELSA shipper, I LOVE THEM SOO MUCH, THEY'RE SOOO PASSIONATE & ADORABLE! THIS IS MY 1ST JELSA / I HAVE ANOTHE RON THE WAY THAT I´M WORKING WIH MY BEST BRO, iamloveCynder (LUV YA TO PIECES, BRO!) Well, after reading a few Jelsa here from many talented writers like The** **Atlantean & WickedgreenPhantom (If ur reading this, I really LOVE ur stories!) So, after getting some inspiration, I started writing & working on this until I think will turn out were well. I hope u like it.**** ENJOY! ;)**

**The New Neverland**

**1. The Ice King**

During his entire life he has lived in the magical world of Neverland, Jack Frost had it all. He's lived the good life as leader of the "Lost Boys". He was their king, their master, their big brother & their only friend; they only had eachother in the dangerous land of Neverland, filled with pirated, Indians, mermaid, fairies & immortal who liked to terrorize those on the Main Land. But also like to gave his enchantments and charms of ice and snow, giving snow days. The laughter of the children gave him life and strength. But they'd like to turn dreams into nightmares but only Jack Frost had the power to keep them under control. He had immortal powers; his specialties were to control and create ice and snow. He lived in his own majestic ice palace in the center of Neverland and outside lived the Lost Boys in their huts and tents.

Nerveland was his home, his life, his kingdom and everything ran by his way. Anyone he dares leaves this land without his permission; they'll have to answer to him. His shadow had the power to soar the skies of Neverland and travel to the Main Land, in search of anything that Jack wants and it brings it back to him. But today was one of those days that a snow storm was forming over his ice castle. His power matches his mood and it was dull and gray. Something was bugging him & didn't know what.

"Everything seem quiet, too quiet" he whispers to himself as he gazed out his window to the breath-taking view of his wintery side of Neverland.

Even with all the power & loyalty of his Lost Boys, Jack Frost felt lonely & insecure, he felt like he was missing something in his life. Something that can put him on top, make him feel supreme. He was a Snow King, he can be generous when he needed but can be also very cruel to his enemies and those who cross him.

"Is there something wrong, master?" his dark shadow asked with his eyes glowing bright at him.

"I don't know, Pitch. I feel empty inside. I mean, I have everything; treasures, eternal youth, winter powers, loyal Lost Boys, but still. I feel like I'm missing something" Jack frowns as he sat o his ice throne.

"Could it be Captain North's ultimate treasure? I've seen him coming thru these parts of our land and it could be a great chance to steal his chest!" Pitch exclaims excited but Jack just shrugs

"I'm not in the mood to steal today, Pitch" Jack frowns even more.

"Oh, come on, stealing always makes you feel better!" Pitch flies over to him, trying to cheer him up.

But doesn't work "Not this time. I'm not going to get better after I find out why I feel so empty and disappointed"

"Ok, maybe I can help. What is it that you feel that you're missing?"

"Let's see, what does every King needs?"

"Loyal subjects!" Pitch exclaims, trying to guess

"I got the Lost Boys & I've couldn't have asked for better loyal men"

"Ok. Slaves?"

"I got a few but even torturing them doesn't fix my mood"

"Power?"

"Got plenty of it. So much that I don't know what to do with it"

"Maybe you need somebody to share it with?" Pitch suggested, joking a little.

Then it hit Jack like a lightning bolt "THAT'S IT, PITCH!"

"What's it?"

"That's what I need. What every King needs in his life! A QUEEN!"

"A queen? As in a girl?" Pitch asks, a bit confused.

"Exactly. But not just any girl. I need a girl who is like me. A girl who understand me, posses the same powers as me. The same girl like in this book!" Jack shows Pitch a book entitled "The Snow Queen".

"You know, I think I've seen a girl like this somewhere before"

"Really? Where exactly?"

"I think it was somewhere in Norway, in a kingdom named Arendelle. There always a little girl who had nightmares of the same thing, being rejected & afraid that her powers can harm her loved ones!"

"That is so sad. She must feel alone herself. I want you to bring her to me"

"You want me to kidnap her? She's the Queen of her own kingdom"

"And now she will be my Queen of my kingdom! She will look dashing and radiant by my side!"

"I see. And when do you want me to bring her?"

"Tonight. And I want you to take the Lost Boys just in case she resists and gets too hard to handle. But no violence, I want her beautiful when I make her my Queen" Jack grins, evilly.

"Understood, master"

And with nod, Pitch flew off. After Pitch finally left, Jack smirks down at the book with a picture of a beautiful Snow Queen, dressed in a sparkling blue ice dress and her soft platinum blonde hair done in a messy but elegant French braid, she sure had the poise and true beauty of a true Queen. A perfect Queen fit for an Ice King like himself.

"You will be mine, Snow Queen of Arendelle" he chuckles, evilly as he sets the book down.

As he soars thru the darkness, Pitch landed right in the middle to the village of the Lost Boys to tell the news & caught them doing some labour. The Lost Boys always stopped what they were doing when Pitch flew in; it always meant his boss was giving them a new job for them.

"My brothers, I've come with a new assignment from your King!"

"What does Frost have for us, Pitch? More treasure or pixie dust" A Lost Boy named Felix asked, he was known as Jack's right hand man when he wasn't around.

"He's looking for a Queen and he's picked the right girl for that position. He wants us to get her and bring her back to him"

"And where are we suppose to find his girl Jack is desperately searching for, Pitch?"

"In the Main Land, my fellow Felix. Destination, Arendelle. So pack up your pixie dust, mates cause we're flying off tonight!"

"Frost really wants this girl ASAP, huh?" another Lost Boy named Cubby asks.

"What Frost wants is what he'll get. & he has his reasons of why he wants her right away, Felix" Pitch grins with his yellow eyes glowing bright.

Jack watched from his window how his Lost Boys were finished on getting the gear ready. They opened their pixie dust jars, applying it to themselves until they were floating/flying in the air. Pitch lead them across the sky, directly to a certain shining star. The 2nd Star to the right & straight on 'til morning, disappearing thru it. Ice and snow started the form around the green vegetation, it was the emotion of their King, he felt proud and greedy right now. Jack grins to himself, knowing his boys never fail him and will get his ultimate prize that will never make him feel lonely ever again.

**So, what u guys think? Good? Bad? Maybe? I'll leave you guys decide ;)**

**Just to let u guys know that this story was inspired from the AWESOME ABC show, Once Upon A Time. I got the ideas after watching all the season 3 episodes with Peter Pan. I don't care he's bad ass or Rumple's dad, I LOVE HIM, HE'S SOOO GOURGEOUS! **

**Well, I gotta go to class. Sorry, if it was too short but the next one will be a little bit longer than this. I hope u guys stick around cause it will get even more exciting! ;)**

**JELSA 4 ALL ETERNITY, LITERALLY! ;D**

**Sighing out for now,  
>MICKEY!* ;)<strong>


	2. A Little Toddler-Size Joy

**HEY, GUYS! I'm SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT BUT THIS COLLEGE LIFE THING WAS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM SITTING DOWN AND WRITE MY STORIES! BUT I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO UPDATE AND I HOPE THAT THIS HALLOWEEN MONTH, I'LL GET MORE CHANCES.**

**Ok, so this will be a very fun chapter that I hope u guys like. I THANK EVERYBODY WHO REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW THIS FROM THE START! I HOPE U GUYS STICK AROUND AND LIKE THIS UNTIL THE END! ;)**

**WELL, ENJOY! :D**

**2. A Little Toddler-Size Joy**

Things in the fair kingdom known as Arendelle was calm and peaceful since the incident with their Snow Queen. Elsa of Arendelle couldn't be happier with her new life. Since The Great Thaw, she reunited with her beloved & lovable sister, her people & learned to control & not fear her powers anymore. Even though she was expected to act all queen-like in front of her subjects & royal guests. Every day was great, if you don't count the endless piles of work she had to do. Letters, treaties, declarations to sign and invitations of up-coming balls in other kingdoms like Corona with her cousin, Princess Rapunzel and best friend, Princess Merida of the kingdom of Dunbrotch and even with its neighbour village Chief, Hiccup, Haddock where his village was filled with dragons named Berk. Even though they barely see eachother, they kept this friendship active. She even heard that there is the possibility of a marriage between Merida & Hiccup coming soon**. (A/N: MERICCUP 4EVER!)**

It was a bright sunny day; Queen Elsa was in her study, signing some paperwork, after coming from a council conference. All she wished right now is to go out and have the fun she never had as a child with her sister but sadly, ruling a kingdom blocks away all the fun things in her time.

As she continues to work, she suddenly felt a weird feeling that somebody was watching her. Like if she felt a pair of yellow eyes watching from the window, a dark shadow was eyeing her every move but knew that every time she turn around, it would vanish in the air. She felt chills and frost forming on the edges and corners, and it wasn't her own, it wasn't her doing. She goes to the window and shuts the shades, in case that dark shadow comes back and goes back to her desk to work and keep her mind occupied for the next 2 hours.

Another 2 hours went by and she was starting o get hungry and yawning. Only one more document to finish, she signs her name and puts down her quill back. As she organizes the papers back in place, she felt it again, that creepy feeling of somebody watching her came back but it was different from earlier. She stopped organizing as he looked around his surroundings and noticed nothing different. There was a long silence, her temperature was dropping. Maybe is because she felt a happy warm energy near her but that didn't worry her.

From a dark corner, stood a dark shadow that hid behind the bookcases. The figure was shaped like a small child, she watched the Queen with evil in her eyes and a sneaky smirk. The mysterious child ran swiftly behind chair, every corner, crawling thru the floor as it continued to observe Queen Elsa, like if she wanted to attack her. Elsa was sure that he was being watched, he was cautious and aware. Knowing that she was being watch, she slowly grabs a sack where she kept letters and scrap papers but it was now empty. She opens it wide as if he knew who the mysterious person was. The dark shadow grew an evil grin on her face as she rested herself on the tree. Elsa waited for the right moment; she grew on sneaky grin on her face as she opened the sack wide. Then she heard the voice jump over her!

"**AHA!" **

"**GOTCHA!"** Elsa cried, laughing as she held up his sack with something moving inside of it, in an angry way. The Queen laughs loudly as the thing inside the sack continue to free itself but Elsa held it tighter.

"Ha! You think you can sneak up on me like that, you little sneak?!" the queen laughs

Elsa takes a peek inside the sack as he opens it wide, and laughs by what was inside it. Then pops out a small girl with mixture of blonde and strawberry blonde hair! It was her niece, Princess Lily Bjorgman of Arendelle, She had a mixture of blonde & strawberry blonde like her parents & her mother's corky, energetic and hyper personality that Elsa loved so much, she was a spitting image of Anna. Heidi loved playing with her aunt when her parents were up at the North Mountain working in her father's Ice Business. When she was with her people, she was their queen but when she was with her family, she was herself. The best feeling in the world for her.

"I almost got you, Aunt Elsa!" she laughs in her bay voice.

"You are just as sneaky as your mother, you little rascal!" Elsa kisses her check and tickled her like crazy and she laughs out loud.

"Yeah but I'm going to get you now!" Lily jumped out of the sack and attacked her aunt, by crawling all over her back like a cockroach. Elsa tried to catch her but she was far too fast on catching her.

"Lily, Lily, ok, ok, get off! HAHAHA!" she cried but she fell to the floor but Lily continues to tickle her favourite and only auntie, attacking her in a very playful way.

"Do you give up, Auntie?"

"Yes, yes, I give up! Now get off my back, Lils!"

"You gotta catch me first!" Lily got off and ran at full toddler speed down the hallway.

Elsa got up from the floor and ran after the child. was seen and heard running down her corridors as she was chasing small little girl, trying to catch her.

"You can't catch me!" the little girl screamed with laugher.

"Yes, I will!" Elsa screamed back with laughter as well as they continue to run

"Can't catch me, Aunt Elsa!" Lily cries as she ran fast on her little feet.

"I won't have too!" Elsa smirks, slightly evil.

She raises up the palm of her hands and suddenly a large pile of snow appeared in the middle of the hall and Heidi was running to fast to see it and ran into it. Elsa gasps lightly as she got worried for the girl since she was practically buried under the snow!

"Lily, are you ok, hon?" Elsa cried, starting to worry.

There was no answer until Lily popped out of the snow and tossed some in the air, excited and giggling. "That was fun! Do it again!" Lily squeal, making Elsa chuckle by her silliness which reminded her of her sisters.

"Hi, guys! What you doing?" an adorable snowman by the name of Olaf came in, noticing the 2 girls.

"We were about to do a snowball fight. Wanna join us, Olaf?" Heidi asks in her baby voice.

But their fun was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, your majesty? You have visitors at the door" Kai says with a bow.

Elsa nods and turns back to Lily "Ok, Lily, why don't you go play with Olaf outside and I'll join you in a second"

Lily nods "Ok, Aunt Elsa. Come on, Olaf!" She runs off with the snowman following behind.

"Alright, Kai. Who's at the door?" she asks, hoping it wasn't another of these ambassadors' guys

"They're waiting for you in the study" Kai bows and leave his Queen as she goes back to her study.

Elsa opens the doors and finds 2 unknown figures, standing the middle near her desk. She couldn't tell who they were since they had their backs at them and were wearing gray hoods.

"Um... Hello? Who are you?" she asks but neither answers.

"Ok, who are you and what are you doing in my study? You 2 have 10 seconds to answer or I'm calling the guards" she threats.

"Oh, Elsie, how little do you know us" One finally spoke and they both turned to face the Queen.

Elsa gasps! It was her cousin, Rapunzel and her best friend, Merida! The trio squeal in delight and grouped hug.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here!? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" Elsa squeals.

"We wanted to give surprise with an amazing surprise!" Rapunzel smiles

"What? What? Tell me already! I need some news that doesn't bore me to death"

"Ok, look" Rapunzel holds her right hand up, showing a sparkling diamond ring. Elsa gasps again!

"Punzie, did he...?" she starts

"Yep" Punzie nods

"And you are...?"

"Definitely"

"Oh, Punzie, I'm so happy for you!"

"I know you would be. And where's Anna by the way, I want to tell her too"

"She's up in the North Mountain with Kristoff but will be back tomorrow morning"

"Aw, I wanted to tell her today, I need to get started on the plans for the wedding. And of course I wanted she and Merida to be my bridesmaids and you, my Maid of Honor since you're my big cousin"

"I would be honor, Punzie"

"A just don't see why yew don't want me to be yewr Maid of Honor, Punzie"

"Because you said that you don't like doing all these girly things and you think marriages are bad"

"And Ya'm rite, their the death of all joy and marriage. But I am happy for yew"

"Looks who's talking, Mer, I thought you and Hiccup were really getting close?"

Merida blushes of embarrassment "But that's different. He and I are not engage or anything serious, we just love having fun adventures"

"That's not what I heard from Hiccup's letter he sent me"

"He sent you a letter?"

"Yeah, I think it's right here" Elsa reaches over her desk and grabs a piece of paper "He sent me this with questions on what to do to make you happy. And also says that he likes you and asked me several questions about you"

"Ooooh, I want to see. What does he ask?" Rapunzel joins in, reading the letter"

"Shall I read it?" Elsa smirks at Merida, who was blushing like crazy. Elsa starts to read, imitating Hiccup's scrawny voice _"Queen Elsa, I'm in need of your help. You know Merida better than anyone. What are some of her favourite things? What are her hobbies besides archery & riding? I want to make her happy. She's the most adventurous, beautiful and high spirited girl I've ever met. Please, reply back and don't let her know I asked you for help. Hiccup Haddhock" _Elsa finishes, making Rapunzel laugh and Merida slightly angry.

"Wow, that is so cute and great Hiccup impression" Rapunzel complements.

"Give me that!" Merida takes the letter from her hands and crumbles it into a ball.

"So, should I reply him back?" Elsa asks, raising a brow.

"NO! Don't you dare, lass!" Merida shouts.

"Oh, come on, Mer. Give the guy a break. He's crazy for you"

"Elsa's right, Mer, Hiccup's a nice guy. You should open up to him and give him a chance"

"I don't know, guys, I mean, we're close friends but I don't know if we're ready for the next step or anything"

"Wow, I never thought I see that day that our Merida would talk about her feeling" Elsa awes and Rapunzel nods in agreement.

"Ok, stop, please"

"Or you what? Chop off our head? You can do that but it won't change how you feel about him" Rapunzel laughs.

"Don't you have a wedding to plan? Maybe it's time for us to go" Merida sticks her tongue at them

"But we just got here"

"Yeah, but you still need a lot to do at Corona"

"Ok, fine. By the way, Elsa, I sent you bridesmaids gowns for you and Anna, they should be arriving very soon"

"I'll let you know when they get here. I'm going to miss you guys"

"Why, we're only a shot day journey away, lass"

"I know but still. We won't see eachother until the wedding"

"Tell Anna we said hi and to not eat all the chocolate when you get there!"

"You think that's going to stop her. That lass can't control herself with that sugary snack"

"Neither can I or her daughter" Elsa adds.

"Well, see ya soon, Elsie" Merida hugs her

Elsa hugs back "Bye, Mer. And remember what I told you. Instead of shooting arrows at him, just tell him how you feel"

"We'll see what happens" Merida smirks, walking away

Rapunzel comes up and hugs her cousin "Yeah, she'll probably turn him into some wild animal"

"SHUT IT, PUNZ!" Merida cried from the hallway

"Bye, Punzie! And try not to whack anybody with your frying pans! Why are you selling those for the wedding anyway?"

"I thought it was a good idea at first. But see you at the wedding. I want you to give it a special "icy" touch to it" Rapunzel winks

Elsa chuckles "Sure, Punz. See you soon" the girls hug one more time and Rapunzela nd Merida were escorted out the palace.

Elsa then thinks it's time for her to get back to the last work she has. But the minute she sists down on her desk, the doors burst open.

"AUNT ELSA! AUNT ELSA! Come on and play with us! We're building Olaf some snow buddies!" Lily comes running in the room with Olaf trying to catch up to her.

Olaf takes a minute to catch his breath "Wow, am I out of shape"

Elsa chuckles by the snowman's silliness and turns back to her niece "Sorry, sweetie but it's time for you to go to bed or your mom will kill me" Elsa picks up the child and carries her to her room.

"Aw, come on, Elsa. Just this once, please?" Olaf pleads as Lily nods with agreement with him.

"Sorry, Olaf but it's already late for her and you. We can have the snowball fight for tomorrow"

"Promise?" Lily playfully glares.

"I promise, Lily. Now let's get you into bed. Say goodnight to Olaf"

"Night, Olaf!"

"Night Heidi, Night Elsa!" the snowman waves goodbye with his stick hand

"Goodnight, Olaf. See you tomorrow"

But then Lily gets an idea for one last fun of the day "Wait, Aunt Elsa, can me and Olaf have a snack before we got to bed?"

"Alright, like what?" Elsa puts her back down.

"Chocolate ice-cream!" Lily & Olaf shouted in union like little kids, making Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Really? Again?! I'm starting to think that that you 2 only want me for that"

"But you make the greatest chocolate ice cream in the whole kingdom, Elsa!"

"He's right, auntie. So, please, make some" she pleads with big puppy eyes.

"Ok, But I'll need some chocolate to make it"

"I have some here, Elsa" Olaf holds up a bag of chocolate

"Thanks, Olaf" Elsa takes the chocolate from the cute snowman's stick hands and into hers'. She closed both her hands together as a small light shines from inside. Elsa opens her hands and transformed the chocolate into creamy delicious chocolate ice cream.

"I love it when you do that!" Lily squeals as she eat the ice cream of Elsa's hands.

"Ok, now it's really time for you to go to bed"

Elsa picks up the child and carries her to her room. Lily's room was like any little princess dream room. A large bed with pink sheets, filled with dolls and toys, the walls decorated with drawing Heidi have made since she learned how to use a crayon & of course, tiny ice sculptures in shape of ballerinas & horses Elsa has made for her. Elsa sent Heidi down on the floor while she looks for a pretty night gown for her.

"There we go, all clean and ready for bed"

"Auntie, can you tell me a story?"

"Ok, what kind of story you want me to tell you?"

Lily gets up from her bed and walks over to her bookshelf where she had dozens of fairytale books and she picks one with a dark blue cover and hands it to Elsa.

"_The Ice King?"_ Elsa reads the title "Sounds familiar and similar to my story"

"Read it, Aunt Elsa"

"Alright" Elsa opens the book, filled with pictures and small words "Ok, chapter 1, half man, half ice he was. Jack Frost was his name; he was a king like no other. Some say he was cruel & cold as ice and other said he was a giver. He loves to give the gift of winter wherever he went. He flew across the skies and would always bring smiles to those who are in need of fun and happiness" she reads, making her think that this fictional character is like her.

"He's like you, Aunt Elsa" Lily says, excited, showing her pictures of The Ice King.

Elsa takes better look at the pictures and notices some features that were her own like the white hair, blue eyes and same wintery as her but different. His showed freedom. He can create and control his powers without fear or a single care.

"Yeah, but at least he's happy with his powers" she says with a small frown.

Lily noticed that "You can be it too, you just need to Let It Go" **(A/N: PUN!)**

"Ok, that's enough adventures for one day. You shouldbe in bed by now or your mom will kill me"Elsa picks up her niece and rests her on her bed, tucking her in.

"Good night, auntie. When did you say my mommy and daddy will come?" Lily asks, looking up at her.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning, honey. Just get some sleep" she kisses Lily's forehead and heads out the room to her own.

A few hours later, everything was peaceful and quiet as the crickets were chirping and a few street lights were on while the town was sleeping in their bed, and so was their Queen. She stirs in her sleep as if nightmares were circling her head and she was being watched again but continued to sleep. But that was a few seconds when she feels a small person

"Aunt Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" the child asks, innocently.

"Hmm? It's late, hon. Go back to sleep?" Elsa mumbles in her sleep.

Lily frowns in disappointment and gets off Elsa "Ok, bye" Lily sighs, sadly and leaves the Queen's master bedroom.

What Lily didn't know is that Elsa open one of her eyes and watched her little niece leave her room. This was exactly what happened with Anna when she called her to go play & it hurt her that she didn't give her sister a chance to live out their childhood together, for shutting her out all those years. And she didn't want to do that to Lily. Elsa got out of bed, put on her night robe and walk down the hall to Heidi's room. She knocked on the door but having the advantage of being Queen, she walked in the room anyway. Lily laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought & sadness. But when she heard the door open, she looks up at her aunt, leaning herself against the door way.

"Do you still wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asks with a smile.

Lily smiled widely and ran to her, hugging her tight. Elsa hugged her back and then began to do her wintery magic for the delight of her niece. Snow started to cover the floor, making it a Winter Wonderland like when Elsa made it snow for her & Anna in the ballroom when they were little girls.

"THSI IS AMAZING! I wish I had your powers, Aunt Elsa!" Lily squeals with excitement.

Elsa frowns a little but then smiles again "Lily, let me tell you a little story about me and your mum. she and I were very close when we were kids . But they got out of control and I accidentally put her in danger because of them were kids but one time our friendship stopped because of me, because of my powers"

"But your powers are amazing, didn't my mum like them?"

"No! Your mum loved them more than me but I was scared of them because I hurt her"

"You shouldn't be scared of them, Aunt Elsa. Plus, my mummy told me what happened and she forgives you because she loves you"

"I know, I love you and her. You guys are my families. I would do anything to protect you guys"

"We love you too. But I would love you more if we have another snowball fight?" Lily asks in her baby voice, making Elsa laugh.

"Oh, you are just like your mother!" she laughs and creates snowballs from her hands, having one last snowball fight fun!

Looking from outside, a dark shadow stair from inside, observing the woman and small child having a playfully snowball fight, their laughter was heard from outside.

"There she is, master. The Snow Queen" Pitch asks while holding up a small mirror in his hand.

"Excellent, Pitch. I want her" Jack said from inside the mirror "communicator".

"Should we go now" The shadow asks, knowing he and the Lost Boys were more than ready to attack.

"No, not yet, Pitch. I look better into this & I got a better way to get to her instead just going straight after her" Jack says with an evil grin

"You're the boss. What should we do?"

"Listen closely" Jack gestures to get closer.

Pitch puts the mirror next to his ear as Jack explains the whole plan and it was a very brilliant plan and well thought out.

"You got that, Pitch?" Jack finishes.

"Loud and clear, boss. We'll be there in 15 minutes. This won't take long" and they end their call

"Alright, boys. I just got a new plan from our King and here's what we're going to do" Pitch starts to explain Jack's new plan as they got prepared.

From inside Elsa and Lily were and a snowman was about to begin until...

Suddenly, the balcony windows burst opened as the curtains were flying by the strong breeze. As Lily stayed back, Elsa tried to close them but the wind was blowing her back into the room. Elsa thought this wasn't a problem since it was only wind, & it couldn't be her causing this uncontrollable wind. But she was wrong, when suddenly; a scary looking shadow entered the room, followed by some dark figures with hoods over their heads. The Lost Boys had their hoods on, to not show their faces. Elsa stayed back with Heidi, protecting her. And if she needed to use her powers to defend herself & the child, she will.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elsa asked, bravely, protecting Heidi behind her, who was terrified.

"Shh... we only came for the girl" Pitch said in a scary deep voice. Elsa let out a gasp and hides Lily behind her.

And by that, Elsa felt her power starting to form when she notices the temperature dropping and snow circling around her. If it was to protect her family, she was willing to use her powers.

**And the end... of this chapter.**

**What you guys think so far? That was the intro of our beloved Snow Queen and her little niece and our other beloved Disney/Pixar princesses who will be making more appearances on this story.**

**The next chapter will be even more exciting **

**PS. I like to thank my best buddie, Farah, (toons27) for the idea of Elsa turning chocolate into chocolate ice cream. LUV YA, BUD! ;D**

**Until next time & ALWAYS SHIP JELSA! XOXOXOOX ;D  
>-MICKEY! ;)<strong>


	3. Welcome To Neverland

**HEY, GUYS! I'm BACK! I FINALLY GOT AWAY FROM A FEW MOMENTS TO WORK ON THIS STORY! THIS IS THE CHAPTER U'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, SO I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT! **

**3. Welcome To Neverland**

Ice was forming the walls and snow was coming down the ceiling, it all came from the Queen. Elsa was filled with mixed emotions, terror, anger and concern. Seeing how terrifying these shadow creatures and these Boys look, no doubt they meant trouble and they were dangerous.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elsa asked, bravely, protecting Lily behind her, who was terrified and holding on to her nightgown.

"Shh... we only came for the girl" Pitch said in a scary deep voice. Elsa let out a gasp and hides Lily behind her more as she holds her hand up in defence.

"GUARDS!" Elsa screamed, and it was matter of seconds when a couple of guards came to their Queen's aid.

Both sides held up their weapons at eachother, aiming in case one of them made a move. The royal guards held their guard and didn´t shoot unless their Queen orders it.

"Now, I will ask you again. What do you want?" she glares with a low threatening tone.

Pitch and the Lost Boys look at eachother "We only came for the girl, your majesty. Our leader wants us to take her to him"

"Leave her out of this. She's only a child. Take me in her place" Elsa demands, serious

"Your majesty, that's not possible!" Greda gasps.

"But it is, Greda. Take Lily out of her while I negotiate with these "gentlemen".

"Yes, your majesty. Come on, Lily dear"

"Wait, but, Aunt Elsa...!" Lily runs to her, about to cry.

Seeing the sadness in the child´s eyes, Elsa got down to her height and hugged her "Lily, listen to me. I promise your mum and myself I was going to protect you and that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Tell your mum I love her and I also promise you both that I will come back for you, I swear it. I need you to be strong like how she is" Lily nods, starting to cry.

Elsa then turns to her right hand man "Kai, please inform my sister about this immediately and she will be in charge of everything until I return because I will" she says serious

"Of course, your majesty. As you wish" he bows

"Be good, hon. And I will come back for you and your mum" she gives her niece a kiss on her head and gave her back to Greda but Lily didn´t want to let her go but she had to.

Elsa stands back up and glares back at Pitch & Lost Boys "Listen up, boys. I will go with you; I will meet your King. Only if he leaves my family alone!" she demands, serious.

"You got yourself a deal, your majesty" Pitch grins, evilly "I hope you don't mind I'm just going to knocking you out now" Pitch pulls out a small bag and pulled out what was inside.

"Wait, what?!" Elsa cries

Before she could react, Pitch threw a ball of black dust known as Nightmare dust. It would put anybody into a deep sleep but give them nightmares. She will be asleep until they get back. Sadly, the palace guards couldn't do anything to prevent this kidnapping, in order of the Queen to protect her family & people. They all watched in horror as the dark figures carried their Queen thru the balcony and disappearing without a trance.

"AUNT ELSA!" Lily cries in sorrow as she watches her aunt disappear in thin air. How is she going to tell her mum about this?

As the dark shadow and the Lost Boys carefully carried the Snow Queen inside a sack as they carried her in a sled, filled with weapons and other belongings of the Lost Boys. With the pixie dust they steal every week, it was enough for all of them to make the sled and themselves fly back to Neverland, which was the Second Start to right and straight on to morning. They arrived in a nick of time, feeling the sunrise over the mountain with a rainbow over the peck. That's when Elsa finally woke up, she peek thru the hole of the bag and gasps in awe by the beauty and mystery of the strange land surrounded by the sparkling ocean that was in the sky of her world.

Elsa notices some sighting like a Lagoon that looked like had mermaids, an Indian camp and a pirate ship in the middle of the sea. But what she mostly noticed the large majestic ice castle next to the mountain. She guessed this where their mysterious king lives.

"LAND-HO, MATES! Unload the packages but be careful with the fragile one, Frost wants her in good shape or he'll had your heads for it" Pitch orders with a cruel tone.

Soon the sack gets opened and Elsa comes out. She tries to block out the first sunlight out her eyes but then opens her eyes and looks around; taking in her surroundings. It was all jungle-like and surrounded by nature was kinda nice. She was in some sort of little villages that only had boys & magical creatures like gnomes, trolls & fairies. It looked so happy, peaceful and magical here with eachother and hard working with their lives. It almost gave her a smile but remember why she was here. She also wonders who could be their king and why do some of them were talking like he was a monster and even a saint? Her thoughts were interrupted when a tall blonde teenager with a scar approached on his face her.

"Welcome to Neverland, your majesty" Felix grins, giving her a small bow. "If you don't mind" he ties her hands with robe and helps her out the sled.

"I hope you find your stay here enjoyable and comfortable. Frost has made it your best comfort just for you. You must be very special if he goes thru all this trouble for you" he says.

For a while of walking, Elsa finally found her courage to speak again, despite her anger.

"I hear your king isn't kind around here" she says, rudely

"Yeah, it's best to not ask why. We've learn to live with his hard character. Frost isn't the kind of guy who you'd wanna cross but he does care about us and this island"

"And yet he has the gall to kidnap a woman from her family?"

"Frost has his reasons, my Queen. It's best you asked him yourself. This is as far I can bring you. Good luck, your majesty" Felix bows and bids goodbye, going back to the village

Elsa looks back at the ice castle and back at the path to the village various times, thinking she shouldn't do this. She wanted to go back and find a way to escape this land and go back to Arendelle but where could she start. Anywhere was good than being a prisoner of a cruel mysterious King. First, she needed to untie herself but this robe was impossible to untie and cut. She continues to try and break free but she heard a spooky voice which made her jump!

"Don't bother. That's quality robe. You know how hard it was to steal that?"

Elsa looks up and sees Pitch, sitting on a tree branch, smirking down at her. "I'd say you're trying to escape"

"Is it that obvious? I have no interest in meeting your phony king and he can't make me stay here, I have to get back to my family, to my home" she pleads.

"This is your home now, your majesty. Next to Frost as his Queen"

"I am nobody's Queen, expects Arendelle. And I demand to be free and returned to my people"

Pitch chuckles "Unfortunately, your majesty. The only royal who gives orders around here is Frost. And he's waiting for you" he gestures to come and sadly, she followed him but she wasn't giving up on her escape plan, she just needed some more time to think.

Pitch opened the grand front doors, letting out a GUST of wind blow back her hair. Elsa awes the beauty and masterpiece of every detail of the castle, every corner was ice carved to perfection. All the furniture was solid ice, especially the throne in the middle of the room, the grand staircase lead up to the room upstairs. It was similar to the one she made back in Arendelle in the North Mountain when she became Queen. Elsa continues to admire the beauty of the ice castle but then Pitch broke her out of her thoughts when she noticed that he was leading her down to like a dungeon. She got scared but before she could run, Pitch stood behind her and made her continue to walk. Then he leads her inside a cell and locks her inside it after untying her.

"Wait here. Just to let you know that our King is out right now. He will be meeting you tonight. I will come back later for what you need for tonight" he informs.

Elsa turns aback at him and glares "I got a message for him. Tell him that no matter what he says, I will get back to my family, to my people & my home. He can't keep me his prisoner forever" she growls, holding onto the solid ice cell bars, not even she could melt.

Pitch grins "It's best you tell him yourself tonight when he gets here" and he leaves.

Elsa sits down on the mattress of the ice bed and she began brainstorming for ideas for her escape. She was not giving this Frost the pleasure of keeping her locked down her like she belong to him, treating like she was his property. The only good thing about all of this is the satisfaction that her family was safe and she swore on my life, she will get back to them. Even if she had to go to extreme measures.

Meanwhile, Pitch floated back up at the throne room. He found his master, the one who was supposedly out while he was bringing Elsa in. Jack stood by a window as he stares out the sunny day over his kingdom as he takes a sip of his glass of wine. He felt Pitch's shadowy approach coming his way, making him grin, knowing that the job was done.

"Is she here?" he asks, without turning back.

"She is. She's in the dungeon as you requested and she wanted me to give you a little message" Pitch answers.

"No need to tell me cause I already know what it is" Jack finally turns around and grins, evilly.

"What should I tell her?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her. I just want everything o be prepared for tonight. I want everything to be perfect"

"It shall be done, master" Pitch bows to his King and floats away.

Jack turns back to the view of his kingdom and takes another sip of his wine, smiling under the glass. Tonight was going to be more than just a simple first meeting; it will be his Queen's coronation as his Snow queen, as his wife.

**(Later that night)**

Feeling the temperature dropping in the cell, Elsa stood still with her legs up to her chest, re-thinking her plan, trying to put the pieces together but there was always a small detail that can damage her entire plan. She was still in her nightgown and robe and it was getting cold in the night time. But she didn't care, the cold never bother her ever! She's only been here a few hours and she misses her family like crazy. She wonders how they were doing when they found out she's gone. Poor Anna, she must be crushed and worst of all, taking over their kingdom on her own. She needed to get back to her but how?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell door opening. Pitch floats in, carrying a box and sets it down next to her. Then 2 lost boys come in with 2 girls and each girl had what looked like fish scales on their arms and legs. But it still concern Elsa of what this much be about.

"Evening, your majesty. We brought you a present from our King" Pitch says, emerging the room and the other following behind.

"What do you want, Pitch?" she growls

"You will see, majesty. But for now, don't ask questions and prepare yourself" Lost Boy Felix cuts in, setting down a large bag filled with items from the boss for his Queen.

"What is this? What are you going to do to me?" she panics, backing away from them.

"Calm down, your highness. We just came to deliver..."

"Who are these girls?!" she cuts in, noticing the scared girls. Her indicts of Queen were kicking in and she could tell that these girls were scared of their ruler and his henchmen.

"Relax, they're from Mermaid Lagoon, they're mermaid but Frost turned them into human so they can help you turn into the Cinderella Frost expects you to be tonight. He'll wait for you up there"

"There? There where?"

"Over there, over here. Anywhere. But to be more clear with you, it's upstairs his throne room. And he's even asked to let you out of the dungeon and give you the room you deserve after you become his Queen" he says, gently taking off the handcuffs of her wrists.

It felt good to have those off but Elsa was still glare in anger but literally kept her cool down and had no choice than to agree to the strange king's conditions.

"I won't kick or punch or create a blizzard, as long as Frost keeps his word to not harm my family or my people"

"Don't worry, milady. Frost always keeps his word. It's time. Put this on and hurry, he's waiting for you" he orders.

Elsa doesn't dare to look at him "I'm not going" she growls.

"But you just agreed to meet him! Everything is already set up and he's up there. So, it's better not to keep him waiting or he'll cast a storm over the island" he explains.

Elsa scoffs "But that doesn't mean I wanna meet him know. He can cast a blizzard if I'd care but I am not going out there to meet my kidnapper. Because if he wanted me so bad, why didn't he come after me so far?"

"Our King is a very busy guy, ruling a kingdom and all"

"I wouldn't know that" she scoffs, sarcastically.

"You need to get up there. He's not a patient guy"

"He can wait all he wants because I am still not going!"

"He threats to kill your family if you don't do what he says" Pitch warns.

Elsa's heart drops. She would die if anything happens to them. She dries up her tears and stands up. "Fine! I'll go but leave my family out of this" she growls.

"Then get pretty for him, my Queen. Tonight is going to be the happiest night of your life"

"Why is that?"

"Tonight is your wedding to my master and your coronation as his queen" Pitch informs and leaves the dungeon to give her some privacy.

Elsa's eyes widen in shock! Wedding?! She's getting married to her kidnapper!? To the cruel King of this land!? This was a nightmare, to be married to somebody as cruel as this mysterious King that has kidnapped her and threat to kill her family if she doesn't obey him. Elsa got her strength back by thinking of them. They were her reason of fighting and not losing hope of getting out of here.

A few minutes have passed, Elsa was free of her cell and she slowly came up the steps to the throne room. Once again like earlier, it was empty, nobody was around. Maybe this Frost order his servants to leave and give them privacy. She was wearing what she found in the box Pitch brought her. It was sparkling blue ice gown that hugged her figure with a long cape with icicles covering the fabric of the cape and the transparent sleeves of the dress. Since she refused the help of the mermaids cause she can get ready herself, she did her platinum hair was done in her signature French braid; it also had small icicles pins to hold it in place. She also wore a soft purple eye shadow and mascara on her eyes and pink lipstick on her lips, that makeup was in the box along with the dress.

Half the way, Pitch and the Lost Boys escorted her to the throne room but then left in order of the King earlier. Alone in the room, Elsa slowly made her way to the center of throne room. She noticed a round table set with 2 chairs and a candle holder lighten up and violin music coming from down the hall. She looks down at the plates and utensils but there wasn't any food set up yet but the Champaign was set up. Elsa looks at it in confusion and wondering of when she was going to meet and possibly choke this mysterious King.

"It was about time you showed up, my Queen" a smooth velvet voice spoke behind her.

Elsa turns in a flash but didn't see anything but she could feel his presence. He was near, hiding in the shadows on the corners of his castle. What she didn't know that he has been watching he the entire time.

"It would be easier to meet if I saw your face!" Elsa yelled, angrily.

From his hiding spot. Jack chuckles under his breath. He hoped corner to corner, shadow to shadow, not wanting her to him just yet. He wanted to observe her from his spots before he could go down to her. He admired her from the ceiling columns, he wasn't wrong, he never is. She truly was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. Even more gorgeous than any plain mermaid, this Snow Queen could put them all the chance in the lagoon with her stunning cold beauty. He could even feel her breezy coldness, not just his own. Then Jack frowns by an obvious thought. It was clear that she was furious at him for kidnapping her but if only he could tell her the truth of why he did what he did.

"I fear you'll see me as a monster" he says with sorrow in his tone.

But she didn't notice, she was still angry "That could be our different opinions. But I would like to meet my kidnapper"

"Those are some harsh words to a man who can give you anything and everything you can desire in this eternal life"

"I only want is to go home to my family"

"This is your home now. By my side as my Snow Queen"

"STOP HIDING & SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY, YOU DEVIL!"

With that demand, Jack felt slightly offended by that insult but he ignored finally climbed down from the ceiling. He lands a few feet in front of her as he slowly rises back on his feet. Jack rises his hand up to take off his hoodie and looks up at her. He was stunned and mesmerized by her breath taking beauty, from her eyes, to her face, to her hair, slender perfect figure, to those lips he wanted to kiss so badly, she truly had the perfect image and definition of a Queen, his Queen.

As he continues to walk to her, Elsa takes a few steps back away from him, in cautious. But there was something about him that she found intriguing and curious about him. She notices his deep blue eyes and hair was silver, she's never seen hair perfect and unique style and color. She also sees him caring a strange wooden staff on his right hand; it was covered in frost and hook on the top.

"It would be unkind of me to ask you to sit down, your majesty" he eyes the table

With a frown, Elsa sits down while Jack sits down on the right chair as he takes a sip out of his glass of Champaign. Elsa still stood up, unsure to sit down until she finally did but her nasty glare toward him didn't leave her face.

"So, you're him. The famous Ice King everybody fears and talks about" she growls in a rude tone.

"I'm not what they say I am. I'm only evil when I need to defend what's mine" he says but she still wasn't convinced.

"I brought you something" Jack pulls out from his hoodie a lovely white orchid "I wanted to be the first man to give you an Orchid. Because it is a special flower. Wanna know why it's so special? Because it needs water, light, temperature, and a cool gently breeze like ours. I've been seeing this flower for the last few days near Pan's Old Hideout and I thought you would like it because you seem like a girl who likes Orchids. This is a flower that needs special treatment, it needs warn and coldness to stay live and bloom. The kind of treatment I want to give you, to treat you like the Queen you already are but even more special with me"

Then he continue to speak "And you know why is that, because form the moment I saw you, from the moment I heard of you, I fell madly in love with you, my Snow Queen" he finishes, poetically.

Jack sets the Orchid in her hands as he gently puts his finger under her chin to make her look him the eyes. Elsa looked toward him but still angry while Jack's gaze was mixed with compassion and love for her but she didn't buy it. She didn't want anything he offered her. All she wanted is to let her go but she knew he wasn't going to let her by his cruel cold soul.

"What is it you want from me, Frost?" she says, with sour tone and wanting to cry.

"You already know, my Queen. I want your heart; I want your love, your trust, to have you with me every day of my eternal life. I don't want you to see me as a monster or The Ice King like everybody calls me, but I don't want you to call me that. I have a name and last name. To you, I'm a special person"

She scoffs "You set a trap to hurt my family to get to me"

"I admit it was cruel but I don't regret you falling for it and you'll see that neither will you. Now don't give me that glare. That last thing I wanna do is hurt you, on the contrary, the truth is I can be like this, if I want something, I do anything to get it when I want it"

"You already won, I'm here. What else do you want from me? To be escorted by your shadow and Lost Boys? To be chained in your dungeon until I rot? What do you want?! To be your slave?!"

He exclaims "OH! That would be so sweet if you were! But the time of slavery has ended and I should know that cause I saw it with my own eyes. But I would love if you were my slave but not the bad miserable kind of slaves! But the kinds that are loyal and lovable! I want you to be my slave of love, my Snow Queen, only mine. Because that's what you are now, my Snow Queen. You will rule my kingdom by my side as my wife and Queen" he holds her hand from across the table.

But she quickly pulls away "What do you think this is? A joke? Do you think I'm some sort of trophy to you!? Well no, turns out I'm not and you can forget about me loving you back. I can never love the man that's keeping like I was his property"

"You shouldn't think of it like that because I'm being honest. I'm speaking from the heart..."

"You don't have a heart. And if you did, your's is as cold as ice, Frost" she growls.

"But I do and I can assure you it's not made of ice, it's a real and warm as your's and I only want to be the keeper of it. And I'm serious when I say that I'm dying of love for you. deeply, from the 1st moment I saw you" he confesses, passing his hand thru his silver smooth hair.

Elsa was paralyzed; she couldn't find her come back words. She didn't know why but she found that so attractive of him. Jack's words have confused her, she doesn't know if to believe him or he was just playing with her. Even if he was, how could he saw such ridiculous words if he didn't know her and he kidnapped her by force just because he wanted to marry her and be his Queen, only _his_ Queen. But she swore to herself that she will get out of this, she just needs a plan that involved distracting him so she can make her move.

"So, you want me to stay here just because you love me?"

"Bingo!"

"But you don't even know me! And I barely know you!"

"Yes but with the time you will and with the time, you will feel the same way"

"You kidnapped me!"

"Technically, Pitch did. He's my loyal shadow and my faithful Lost Boys. Want some Champaign?" he offers, holding up the bottle.

"I would love to say no but yes, I would like some cause I like it" she says, with a huff.

Jack pours some into her glass and into his "Look, I'm a gentleman. I don't want you to get the impression of me. In fact, I had my Lost Boy Chef to prepare us some delicious food; it's one of my favourites. Go ahead, eat, you must be starving" he offers, gentleman-like.

Elsa didn't refuse since she was hungry. She sticks her fork into what looked like a steak and chew down a piece.

"How is it?" he asks.

"It's delicious" she said with her mouth full, not caring she had to act Queenly.

"Like me" he laughs, making her rolls her eyes and glare again. "I really don't want you to have the wrong idea of me. Snowflake, the only thing I want is to have you here. In my heart" he puts his hand over his heart "Would you like that?"

Elsa kept glaring at him until she finally spoke "If you hurt my family or anyone in my kingdom, I will hate you for the rest of my life" she threats.

That threat was like a bullet in his heart, it was hurtful and shocking that she would think like that of him.

"How can you possibly think I would do such a thing? I'm not the monster you hear. Those are just rumours because of the ways I do run my kingdom?"

"You have a funny way of running it"

"So, tell me what makes your kingdom any different from mine because I can see it has 2 rulers that were blessed with the powers of Ice & Snow, we're the same"

"Don't compare me with you. My kingdom has love, freedom, kindness and the most important persons in my life, my family, especially my sister. She's the only person who loved me for who I am and who believed in me even before I became the Snow Queen"

"I understand you perfectly, Snowflake because believe it or not, I too had a sister. I died to save her. I'm not as evil as I look. But the real question I have for you is very important... what is love to you?" he asks, serious, leaning closer on the table.

Elsa's eyes went wide, that simple question put her thinking for the right answer until she found it "Love is putting your needs before your's. To give your life for the one you love. The same way my sister gave up her's for me, she sacrificed for me. Love is something brave, strong and real. It can come from anywhere and anyone with a kind soul. And it makes you realize that the life of the person you love most is more important than your own. And even though you want to protect them, your love for them is bigger than your fear of hurting them. That's how much I love my sister and that's why I want to go back home, to be with her. To make up all those years when she needed me which I'm still paying up. And even if you keep me, locked up, chained up in a dungeon cell, I will find a way to get back home to her and my people. I'll love her for the rest of my life"

"I envy her. A lot, deeply. But you're gonna have to change your way of thinking. I'm not saying you shouldn't stop loving your sister; I still love mine as well. But, Snowflake, if you gave me the chance, you will love me equally or even more than you love your sweet sister, just a guess but you get what I mean. The love for your sister is family but the love for me is the true love kind"

"You're wrong! True love comes from anyone, including family and friends"

"There you go. Let me be your friend and you'll see that in no time, we can be more than that" he smiles but she frowns.

Soon the violin music was getting louder, giving Jack the opportunity to make his move.

"Let's dance, Snowflake" he pulls her from her seat and brings her close. "I want you to let yourself go and just go with it. I _do_ feel a deep love for you. Snowflake, I want you to get to know me

While gazing into her icy sapphire eyes with still a hint of anger in them, Jack puts his hand around her waist as they start to take a few steps back and forward, following the soft melody of the violin. Elsa tried to stay calm as possible but she couldn't help to feel a warm feeling inside her by being pressed against the Ice King's cold body, but the cold never bother her anyway and neither to him.

"I want to fill your heart with love and take away that fear it still has. I want this night to be only your's and mine"

"If only it was that easy to forget everything back home and focus on this right now. Forget about Anna, my niece, my people and just fall in love with you. To forget all that fear I still feel"

"Live in a paradise with me"

"Yeah but the best of living in a paradise is not being surrounded by all these people"

"That's what I'm here for, Snowflake. The best world you could ask for. You ask thru that pretty little mouth anything you desire and I can make it happen. I just want you to get to know me, to let me be part of your heart. To turn you into a real Queen cause the king is me, hmm? I don't wanna be alone. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I would be the happiest man in Neverland and in the world" he places a soft kiss on her forehead and looks back down at her.

She looked at him serious "Swear to me. Swear to me that you will not harm my sister or my people..."

"I swear it. I swear it. I would do anything for you but as long as you stay here and be mine forever"

"I can't promise you anything" she murmurs.

But he hears it "I don't want promises. I want your tears of joy, I want your heart, I want to love you, have you always with me for all eternity. What do you say?"

"Then there's nothing else to say" she fakes a grin.

"I have another surprise for you" he says, pouring some more Champaign into his glass.

"Another?" She grins, holding up her glass up

"The point is to make this night unforgettable"

"Don't worry about it. You already did it"

Jack drinks from his glass and sets it down "One second and I'll be back"

"Take your time" _literally_, she smirks in her mind.

As soon as Jack walks out of the table and to a different direction and that gave Elsa the golden chance to make her escape move. The blonde ran over the balcony behind the throne and leaned herself against it, seeing how high she was and it was a long way down. She had an idea, she took of her stupid high heels and created an ice slide that went from the railing of the balcony and went down to the ground next to the jungle. With a heavy breath, getting ready to jump at any moment, Elsa looked down at her ice slide and she was really high but I then looked back at the sky and an image of Anna and Arendelle appeared in my head but mostly Anna and how she needed to do this for her sister.

Unaware of her escape, Jack was up at his royal master bedroom. He floats over to his cabinet and pulled out a small velvet box that held a beautiful ring made out of the finest of ice in shape of a diamond. He was planning on proposing at any moment to her.

Elsa was still frozen in place, looking down at the ice slide. She didn't want to stay another second but she was still concern and scared that if she escapes, jack would go back on his word and attack her loved ones. But the only way to get back to them was to escape this hell and it's King. She made the risk and finally jumped but unaware that Jack finally came back down and saw her escaping.

"ELSA! ELSA!" Jack screamed but he couldn't find her. It was too late because Elsa's ice trade couldn't be seen inside the Forbidden Jungle and he knows more than anybody that it was extremely dangerous in the jungle, especially at night. But not even that's going to stop him in going after her. He calls his Lost Boys!

"Hey, Pitch! Guys! FIND HER! Look for her! In the jungle, go after her! I want her alive!" he order with anger and his men obeyed as they went inside the jungle.

"There's no way we can follow her, majesty. She's heading into the Forbidden Jungle!" Pitch exclaims with the Lost Boys behind him.

"That's why I want you all to go find her; she won't survive out there on her own. I want you all to go and find her and bring her back"

"Even if do find her, how will we come back. You know better than anybody that the Forbidden Jungle is a magical maze, especially at night!"

Jack scoffs like if it was a joke and then got so furious that he blasted a shed of ice toward them but they dodged it on time, it was clearly not the first time he's done this when he's angry.

"Wait, wait, hold on, do I speak rubbish or you don't understand me!? I'm not asking for excuses! I'm ordering you to go look for Elsa and bring her back, alive! Understood, now GO!" he demands

With a bow and nod, the shadow and Lost Boys obey and entered the dangerous Forbidden Jungle. Jack stayed behind, he was so furious that he used his blizzards and magic to destroy the dinner scene and smashed everything in sight like vases, picture frames and ice sculptures he created for her earlier. His anger turned into sadness but he control both his emotions cause he knew that his Queen will come back and it was only matter of time that she will see the real him, all he had to do it be a little patient.

Then Jack looks at the ring and lets out a chuckle. His anger turned into a sinister laughter. Her escape was something amusing to him; it was like a game of cat and mouse. She runs and he chases her until he catches her.

"You have to be ok, Snowflake. You have to be alive to be with me, one way or another" he whispers to himself, hoping she was ok.

But it wasn't just her he was worried about. He was worried of what she might encounter in the Forbidden Jungle; a lot of crazy things can happen in there.

**JELSA HAS FINALLY MET! I had fun writing this chapter! I hope u guys liked it cause I have many more exciting chapters for this story ;)**

**REMINDER: Don't forget to see the show that inspired this story; Once Upon A Time every Sunday at 7pm on ABC. I should like a TV announcer, strange and cool. I'm hoping that in season 5, they put Jack in it so then we can finally see Jelsa together! AM I, RIGHT!? XD**

**See ya next time  
>MICKEY! <strong>


	4. Queen Meets Queen

**HEY, GUYS! SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY BUT THIS WA SMY ONLY TIME I COULD SIT DOWN & WRITE (COLLEGE LIFE SUCKS THE LIFE OUT OF U) PLUS, I HAD A SMALL BLOCK ON THIS CHAPTE R BUT THANKS TO MY BEST BUDDY & SOUL SISTER, PENNY (love345) I FINALLY FINSIHED THIS (I LOVE U, CHICA! XOXOXO) **

**& I WANNA GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT & HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOUSE THAT RULES ALL OF DISNEY! HE TURNS 88 TODAY & HE'S NEVER AGE A DAY! HE'S IMMORTAL & FOREVER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY & BIGGEST INSPIRATION, MICKEY MOUSE! I'm PROUD OT BE NICKNAMED AFTER U, BABY BOY!**

**WELL, ENJOY! **

**4. Queen Meets Queen**

**(Back In Arendelle)**

The morning sun was rising over the North Mountain; the people were already waking up early to do their jobs. None of them have known about the kidnapping of their Queen yet but the secret wasn't going to be a secret for any longer cause they always notice some ice/snow signs from her when she's around. That's why it was strange that they haven't see any ice or snow around. Maybe she was still sleeping, they thought. Or too busy doing her Queely duties to come out and greet them like she does every morning

Later in the afternoon, a sled pulled by a reindeers. The Princess of Arendelle has returned with her husband from the cold mountains, climbing and breaking ice for their ice business. Anna was cold, she was used to her sister's coldness but she wasn't like her and was looking forward to the heat. The people bows and greets their princess as she heads toward the castle gates like if she was in a parade just for her. The guards opened the gates, letting them in. Once they were in their rooms, they changed out of their winter clothes into something some suitable, they walk the corridors to the dining room. Then Kristoff had to take a rain check so he can go feed Sven and but promised to come back to join her and the others later. He says goodbye by giving her a kiss and heading out.

Anna walked around the empty hallways she knew as a child but they weren't lonely anymore like they used too. She looked at them in a whole new angle that was filled with joy and laughter from the laugh of her child and her sister, especially when the 3 of them played together. It was soon lunchtime, she had to find her daughter and sister so they could go eat but the princess haven't seen them in while since she got home.

Soon, she approached the Queen's bedroom. Those sad memories of their But before she could knock on the door, a voice stops her.

"Good morning, your highness. You wish to have breakfast?" Kai came up and bows.

"I would, Kai. Is my sister up yet or is she still sleeping?" Anna asks.

Kai and the servants stay silent and lower their heads. They didn't know how to break the news to the princess about the Queen. They were about to say something until she cuts them off again.

"By the way, where's my daughter? Is she up yet?" Anna asks again.

"Mummy!" Lily comes running in to her mother with Olaf following behind.

"Lily, my love!" Anna picks her up and kisses her cheek

"Hi, Anna!" Olaf came out to greet the couple but didn't have his usual cheerful smile on, it was more sadness by what happened last night.

"Hey Olaf! How was your day with Elsa, guys?" she asks them.

Lily and Olaf then frown but then the child starts to cry. Anna got worried "What? What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm sorry, guys, but we have to tell her what happened" Olaf cuts in.

"Tell me what? What happened? And where's Elsa?" Anna asks like crazy, getting worried.

"Princess Anna, your sister, Queen Elsa was kidnapped" Kai says, loweing his head as teh others.

Anna's mouth dropped and her blue eyes widen in shock. The news was like a bullet to her heart. Her sister, the Queen has been taken away from her. HWO COULD GTHIS BE!? She understood some of the reasons of why? It could be cause she is the Snow Queen and is worth the trouble. But it still was painful to Anna to believe.

"What? Kidnapped?! By who?!" Anna asks in shock and demand

"That's the problem, we don't know exactly. I mean, we got to see them but had no clue who they were. And we couldn't do anything to stop them!" Kai explains.

"Why!? Why couldn't you stop them from kidnapping Elsa?!"

"They came for Princess Lily. They wanted to take her away but Queen Elsa protected her and chose to take her place and they took her and disappeared"

"She saved me, mummy. This is my entire fault. I don't want them to hurt her!" Lily cried on her mother's shoulder.

Anna strokes her hair for comfort "No, this wasn't your fault. Your aunt was only protecting you and I am grateful to her. And I promise you that we will find her" Anna gets up and turns to her servants.

"Kai, I want every guard to look for the Queen, the village, the mountains, everywhere. And if they find the kidnappers as well, I want them jailed but I want my sister back!" Anna orders, serious.

"Yes, your highness" Kai, the servants and the guards said in union and bow and went to begin their search.

This she swore, Anna was going to do whatever it takes to get her sister back from those demons. She goes to her room and gets into her winter clothes to start her own search in places in Arendelle only she and Elsa knew about. It may not be the places where you usually take somebody hostage but it's the best she could think of before she can think this better. All she could do now is just search and later think. She just didn't know where to start. So, she headed where Elsa was last seen, her Ice Palace.

**(Back In Neverland, night-time) **

_Elsa's POV_

I ran for my life, dodging every tree and bush in this enormous and dark jungle with only the light of the moon, lighting my way. My heart was pacing so hard and not by the exhaustion of running but by the fear of getting capture again. From the second I left the castle, I could hear Frost's angrily screaming at his Lost Boys, he probably noticed I was gone by now. A part of me was relieved but the other was terrified of what Frost is capable of doing. Sure, he had ultimate power and control over in this island but so did I. I am a Queen with the same powers but it wasn't me I was worried about. I was mostly worried for my family & my people, his threats played in my mind over and over again and it terrified me even more!

I stopped my pace for a moment to catch my breath; I leaned against a tree until I heard and saw bushes rustling and footsteps running to my direction. I have no doubt it was Frost's Lost Boys coming this way. I panic as I look around for a hiding place and I saw a large tree that had a deep dark hole inside it and I hide inside it. I made sure to stay calm and not worry or be afraid or they will notice by the snowflakes forming over my head and if I get any more scared, I'll end up doing a snow storm.

So I stayed in the dark when I saw them out there. They were like 20 of them, including Pitch and Felix from earlier. They carried lanterns and weapons with them, like bows and arrows and traps. It made me mad because they thought I was an animal that needs trapping and taken back to my predator.

Soon, they spoke and I listen

"It's not use, Pitch. We lost her trail" Felix says

"Either she's around here close or she mysteriously vanished" the shadow says

"So, what do we do know? Frost is going to freeze us and then kill us if we don't find her tonight"

"Then we keep looking! We search everywhere! Mermaid Lagoon, Vikings Camp, North's Pirate ship, EVERYWHERE! She can't be that far because the only way to get out of Neverland is to fly out of here and if Frost allows it. Nobody ever gets out unless he allows it"

"And I doubt he's going to let her go. But what I do doubt is that she'll resist. She's the freaking Snow Queen and has the same powers as Frost maybe even more powerful"

"Bite your tongue and swallow it, Felix. Nobody and I mean nobody is more powerful than our master. I admit the Snow Queen has her flaws and she is the first person Frost has had mercy on... for now"

"We better keep looking for her or he'll lose all the mercy he has on us"

"Let's go check near Skull Rock. Round up half and search there while I take the other half and search near Pan's old hideout. If you find her, just blow your whistle like always and take her back to Frost soon as possible" Pitch orders and they go their separate ways with their group of Lost Boys, following behind.

As soon as they were out of my sight for sure, I peeked out my head to see the coast is clear and it was. But I prefer to stay in the tree to calm down. I laid my back against the tree to catch my breath and clear my thought for my next move and see how to get back home. But I then let out a gasp when I felt the back of the tree disappear and I fell into a deep dark hole until a landed on what looked like a wooden slide that went down and down to the center of the Earth. I screamed out loud as I slide down the wooden slide, going thru loops, ups, downs, zing zangs. To a child this would be fin but this was scary cause I didn't know where I was going. I tried to stop myself from sliding by using my magic to create snow and ice to stop or at least slow it down but it didn't work. All it could do was be my blue glow in pure endless darkness.

Until I came to a stop when I hit the ground. I let out a hard "_Uff_" by the hard solid ground but I was so relief that I finally stopped. I stood back on my feet but not without taking off my heels first because my high heels because all the running was killing and hurting my feet. And since I was still wearing the ice dress Frost gave me, even if it was beautiful but I prefer to have mine. So I changed it to my Queen ice dress as I fixed my hair a little from the rush of that slide.

It was still pretty dark around here, with only a few moon rays lighting the way. I held out my palm and created a ball of magic as the blue glow lighten the path as I walked it down to see if there was a way out. I felt like a walked a long time down here and still haven't found anything but I didn't gave up yet but I did stop for a while to rest my feet a while. I sat down and rub my feet and to clear my head.

I was terrified. For me, for Anna, my niece, my kingdom. Frost has made his threats clear as ice that but he didn't scare him, just his threats. I needed a way out of this problem to get back to Arendelle because wasn't planning on staying with him but I didn't know where to start. This place was a jungle with magical creatures and they all were loyal to their King, maybe because they love him or they fear him, either way I don't care what he wants with me really but I 'm getting out of her whatever it takes.

As I continue to get lost in my thoughts, I see from the corner of my eye a soft green glow, floating in the air. Actually it was glowing various colors like pink, blue, yellow, purple & white but mostly green. I stood up on guard, thinking it was a trick from Frost's Lost Boys and they found me to take me back to their King but I wasn't going to give the pleasure.

I feel my hands glowing brighter, ready to strike but it wasn't necessary as the green glow came up to my face. Now that I could see it up close, I noticed it was a small cute fairy that looked like a hummingbird. She had a cute face as she looks at me with those big eyes. She continue to look at me in a way like examining me. She floats a few inches over my head, I smile at her, seeing that she was gentle and kind. I raise up my hand to touch her and she touches my hand with her tiny hand which made me smile widely. She was just to darling and sweet & I've never seen a fairy like her before

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked but she couldn't talk but she did answer by squeaking excitedly which made me laugh.

"Can you help me? I'm a little lost. Do you know the way out, little one?" I asked her.

She nods her little head, she flies down to waist and takes my hand in her tiny ones and pulls me forward. I'm guessing she wanted me to follow her. She lets go of my hand and flies infront and follow her down the dark tunnel. It was like another 5 minutes until a white bright light came to view that nearly blinded me but I open my eyes and let out a large gasps in awe.

I stood frozen in place, aweing in amazement. The little fairy has brought me to a magical & colourful place where there was magic everywhere all thanks to special dusk that came in all colors. Like her, there were more small fairies like her that were carrying natural artefacts like flowers, leaves, herbs but what caught my attention is that as I walked deeper inside, I looked closer to see they were carrying teeth? In their hands? I was confused but didn't question it, I know I'll find out later.

It wasn't long when the little fairies stopped what they were doing to come to me. I was soon surrounded by them as they all greeted me by shaking my fingers with their tiny hands. Then the same fairy that first came to me gesture me to keep moving and I followed her to a large breath-taking tree in the middle of this beautiful place. The tree had steps to climb up so I picked up my skirt and started climbing them up to the top while the little fairy simply flied up. When I made it to the top, I saw a fairy like the smaller ones but much bigger, she had colourful feather, mostly green, like the others. She flied around the place, zooming around from one side to the other, collecting teeth and natural things from the smaller fairies.

The little fairy flies over to her and squeaks like talking to her. It was probably to let her know about me, but it was just a guess. Then the larger fairy turns her attention to me and floats over to me.

"You know, it's never safe to wonder around the jungle at night. It can be very dangerous with terrible creatures around" a soft sweet voice said. I look up and see the large fairy hovering over me. she looked nice enough to talk to. I smiled at her

"It can't be worst than be being chased by bandits"

"I hear from Baby Tooth she found you at the entrance. I am Toothiana, I watch out for all the fairies of Neverland"

"Please to meet you" Elsa bows her head

"Please, call me tooth as in the Tooth Fairy"

"I'm glad to know you're real & it's an honor"

"And you must be Queen Elsa" Tooth bows her head back.

Elsa was a bit surprised "How do you know that?"

"Well, Neverland is a small island so word gets around pretty fast. And you're running away from Lost Boys because your betrothed to Jack Frost, the Ice King"

Elsa frowns in anger "I don't know what you heard but I can assure you that we are not Betrothed! I don't even know him and I certainly would not marry him"

"I see. By experience of knowing him, I perfectly understand how Frost can be when he wants something by force"

"All I want is to return home to my kingdom and my family"

"As queen I can help you"

"Queen? I thought Jack was the ruler?"

"Oh, he is, but some of his comrades were made a ruler of something. I am the ruler of magic and my fairies. Frost may be the king of all Neverland but he makes business with the other rulers of this island like me for example. He always has his Lost Boys come in to take their daily pixie dust" Tooth explained.

"Is that why Frost can fly?"

"No, Frost can fly on his own, it's one of his powers. He uses the dust for his Lost Boys and other reasons

"You make flying dust? Then you'll help me get home?"

"Well that depends"

"On what?  
>"If you really want to return home"<p>

"Of course I do! Anything then to be with that piece of detritus! He threat to kill my family & I will not allow that!"

" I understand how you feel about our king, but he isn't all bad you know. He has a heart in there, it just need a little love to come back up. And I'm guessing you're that person who can break his curse"

"Curse? What do you mean?"

"Elsa, dear, maybe you should sit down and hear this. But before I do, I need to know I can trust you and you can trust me. And this will be between the 2 of us"

"Yes, you can, I promise"

"Well, long ago, over 300 years ago, Jack Frost has never been the Ice King, he was only Jackson Overland Frost, a kind and playful human that loved playing with his family and friends. He had a mother and little sister who he loved with all his heart. But one tragic day, when Jack was out with his little sister, playing out in the woods. When they came back that night, they found out that their mother was trapped in a fire in their own home and she was burn to ashes. That's when Jack's sorrow and anger started to form because he actually thought his mother's death was his fault for leaving a candle lit in his room, Days later, things got worse when his sister got terribly ill and unfortunately, Jack couldn't save her and she died. Jack's heart turned so dark and ice that it finally literally turned to ice which gave him the immortal power he has now for more than 300 years. He first became a thief in the Main Land..."

"He was brought here by me and the other ruler, we thought we could help me change and use his powers for good but his hate and anger was so deep and powerful that made his power grew more and more until he became too powerful for us to stop. That's when he became the Ice King, he started forming his own group of boys from Earth that in his opinion are unloved and lost. He uses a magical pipe to bring them here and raises them as their own..."

Then a rage came over Elsa "ENOUGH! Forgive me for yelling, your majesty but if you're trying to make me feel sorry for him than you got another thing coming"

"I'm not but if you could just listen to me. Jack is not what you believe he is. He's just a boy that's misunderstood and lost himself"

"Ok, I admit his story, yes, it is sad but that doesn't convince me enough to think different of him. To me, he's my kidnapper & a bloody monster without a heart for not even a child! He threat o kill my niece! I'm sorry, your highness but Frost is dead to me"

"Elsa, I understand you're furious but if I told you this story it was to let you know that I'm not telling you this so you can like and forgive Jack. I wanted you to know that he is just like you"

"Don't confuse yourself, Tooth but we are nothing alike. I've made some mistakes in my past that I regret but I have the courage to correct them"

"Believe me, Frost is nothing you think he is, he may look like it but he's not. You should give him a chance to get to know him"

Elsa shakes her head "No. I'm having a hard time believing that, do you know how many people I have taken care of that were once locals here but now are terrified to look at their king dead in the eye? I've lost count, the people that were here and now in Arendelle have had troubled lives, they've lost family and friends, every man, woman and child that are there. Will be safe as long as I am there to care for them"

"I understand your reason of why you want to go home. But I have to warn you, Frost is much more powerful than you think. Even more than me and the other rulers"

"I don't care what he'll do. Frost has a kingdom to rule, and so do I. And so am I and that's not going to stop me from getting home"

"He's going to find you eventually because he always find what he wants, it's creepy, I know but true"

"But you know how his magic works, right?"

"Of course, his power comes from his staff. It's his source of power and life. Without it, he's powerless and could possibly die.

"Then you can help me get to it to destroy it. And all of Frost's evil ruling will stop and bring peace to this island. It's obvious you're a better ruler than he is"

"No, dear. Many have tried for 3 centuries now and Frost protects that staff with everything he has. He never lets it out his hand nor his sight. And I know this isn't of my concern but I don't see what good can bring to you by going after it"

"Let me be the judge of that. Does he trust you?"

"I wouldn't say he trust me. We don't actually speak a lot. All there is to say that he has his Lost Boys steal my fresh pixie dust every week for their Main Land thieving"

"I can steal it back for you. All I need is to sneak back inside where he hides it. Can you get me inside?"

"Maybe. There's underground tunnels that spread all around Neverland inside Pan's Old Hideout but you can never get there without Frost noticing. But not to sound rude, child, but why should I help you go against Frost?"

"Because I can get your pixie dust back and like you, I too am a Queen that wants what's best for our people. I've seen what Frost is like around here..."

"Jack Frost has never been always like this. There is a reason for his cruel ways. I've watched out for his since he was a boy until he became King"

"And you cared for him like a mother and treat you like this, to run your kingdom down here, under his castle?"

"It's not like that, Elsa. Frost's has a hard character but has a heart. I never loved him becoming a a cruel thieving Ice King but I love him like a son and I'll always will"

"So, you're taking his side after everything he's done?"

"NO! I'm just saying that maybe you should give him a chance. Try not to see the monster but the man inside him.

"No"

"I see"

"I'm sorry, Tooth but what Frost did to me is unforgivable and nothing will make me think of his of anything else but the Ice King he is & believe me, not in the way you see him. And I don't care if you warn him or not about me but I will get back in his castle & destroy his precious staff"

"Elsa, dear, you're making a big mistake. Not just by destroying his staff, but by destroying the only good he has in him left. The good is because of you. But now I realize that all you're going to do is literally kill him. His staff is his life"

"I will do whatever it takes to get back home to my family. Even killing a demon like Frost"

"Well, seeing that I won't change your mind about him, the least I could do is help you with half this crazy and dangerous mission like that"

"You're going to send me back to his castle"

"No, my power isn't strong enough. But I can tell who can help you"

"Who?"

"His one of the other rulers like me. and like you, he's been trying to find Frost's staff to kill him but has failed. But since I'm guessing you have seen his staff already"

"Yes, I have. It's a long wooden stick with a hook on the top"

"It's exactly how we've all pictured it but never seen. But since I can't get in his castle, maybe this person can without Jack ever finding out"

"Who is it?"

"His name is Captain North. His pirate ship is just out the coast of Neverland"

"A pirate? You want to go ask help from a pirate?"

"Pirates are not like on the Main Land. Capt. North is a generous person who sails the seas helping people and bringing gifts and joy to children"

"Like Santa Claus?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. So, you think this pirate can help me destroy Frost and get me back home"

"He can get you back home but not promising he can succeed on helping you"

"What? But you just said...!"

"I know! I know what I said but believe me, dear child. If a century-old pirate like North has tried for years what you're after too, imagine what Frost can do if he finds out you're after what keeps him immortal, what keeps him powerful, what keeps him alive. He won't have mercy on you"

"Neither will I because I too am powerful and if I have to fight him for what I believe in. Then so be it"

"Then I have nothing else to say that be careful and good luck. Here's where you'll find Captain North's hideout but you better hurry because at sunrise he sets sail for his daily routines all over the world" Tooth hands her a folded map and Elsa take it.

"Thank you, your majesty. Thank you for all your help and hospitality. And I assure you that Frost's ruling is going to end so you can all stop living underground and live freely and in peace"

"You know it's not what I asked you but I still wish you good luck" "Oh & one more thing, Baby Tooth here says she wants to accompany you on this journey"

"Oh, I'm flatter, your highness but I don't wanna risk your fairy's life by my actions"

"She insist and so do I. She's one of my feistiest fairies and knows the way better than anybody cause she likes to escape to the above without permission. Well, what do you say?"

"Well, I made the mistake of shutting out and denying the help of someone who wants to help me. I'm not making that mistake again. So, yeah, she can come"

"Very well, again, I wish you luck and to at least think about what I say"

"I can't promise that but I thank you"

Elsa takes one more bow to the Fairy Queen and follows Baby Tooth to the exit as Tooth looks back at her and sighs.

"I hope you do the right thing and save him, child" she whispers to herself, with hope and angst.

She feared that Elsa was filled with too much hate toward Jack that her answer is to destroy him instead to help him become who he was before.

**(Hours Later)**

Tooth was doing her last counting of all her fairies and checking her daily teeth collection and pixie dust. While the little fairies were out in their little homes, playing after a long day's work of flying and collecting teeth. She counted the teeth and stored them in their rightful container with the picture of the child owner on the bottoms.

"You really should have taken my deal" a familiar voice said behind her

She frowns and turns, knowing the owner of that voice. _Speak of the devil himself_; the Ice King was right there standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing his usual blue hoodie and brown pants but something was different, he wasn't carrying his staff. It was understandable to Tooth since Frost never shows his staff to anybody, & especially not to her or any of the other rulers. He keeps his staff well hidden and protected. But that wasn't important right now. She knew what his reasons are for this not so unexpected visit. She knew why he was here.

Tooth puts her cases away and floats over to him "And what? Let that poor girl suffer in your hands? No, Jack, even if I did what you told me too, I'm not like you. I have a heart, a real one. And it seems to me you don't need my help to make her leave because you're doing that on your own"

"You really think telling her my story really meant something?" he scoffs, mischief.

Tooth knew him too well and he was hiding his pain "I do. Believe it or not, Jack, I care about you and I want you to be happy and I believe she is the one that can break your curse. But you're pushing her away that it seems you don't want your curse to be broken"

"Who says I do? Why would I give up all my power to be with a spoiled girl like her?"

"So she can see and bring out the man you were. The man who chose his loved ones before himself"

Jack scoffs again "Don't you get it, Tooth. Being that man was my curse in the first place, it made me lose everything I had"

"But continuing to be it is not going to bring them back or make you feel better. And drinking away your problems and refusing to grow up isn't gonna make it better either. What kind of man are you right now, "Ice King"?"

"An honourable man"

"Tell me something, Jack. What would a man like do with a kind and generous Queen like her? I understand your similarities but you 2 are nothing alike in the inside"

"Depends on what you mean because I am the King & I get whatever I want"

"No, don't try that "_Oooh, I'm the King, obey me"_ thing because I know you for centuries and when you want something it's for a reason. So, tell me the truth & I can get her back for you, trust me & I can change her mind about you"

"What would I need your help on getting my Queen?"

"Because you refuse to believe that she doesn't belong to you. No matter how much you kidnap her, she will keep fighting you and that's going to keep ruining your chances of happiness, Jack. But I'll leave it up to you. Then you can think about what kind of man you'll be when you lose her"

"I won't. Because I will protect her. Why don't you go play with your little teeth collection and stay out of my way, Tooth. And I know this jungle like the back of my hand"

"She doesn't need protection from the jungle, Jack. She needs protection from you"

"Why do you say that?"

"You give her a reason to stay away from you, Jack. Threading her family & her niece, a child, Jack?!"

"I wasn't planning on killing them. I got better things to do than waste it in something so ridiculous as that"

"She believe you're going to do it if she doesn't stay with you. I know you're probably not going to listen to me but I'm going to give you this advise anyway, Jack. Give her a reason to stay without threatening her. Try to open up to her and get to know you. Show her the man you were" she says, in a motherly tone.

But his stubborn and supremeness was blinding him from her words and reason "I'm sorry to disappoint you, dearie. But that man died centuries ago and the Ice King was born. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find my Queen" Jack flies away.

"That's what you think" Tooth thought in her mind, knowing she has the power to be proven right.

All they needed was time and patience.

**So? How was that? Ok, just to clear up some things if any of you guys don't get it. Yes, I'm gonna use the Guardians in this but they have Peter Pan roles but at the same time their movie roles. Tooth is still the Tooth fairy but in a Tinker Bell kind of way. I'm going to keep introducing the Guardian in their new roles but if you have any questions, just be free to ask. And another thing, Pitch may be Jack's shadow but he's shaped like Jack, he's not the Pitch from the movie, I just wanted to name like that. & Yeah, Jack is a jerk but I intend on keeping him like that for a while ;)**

**Well, that's it for now and sorry for taking so long. I'm gonna try and update sooner on Thanksgiving break. HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY! & Again, HAPPY SUPER 88 BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY *& THE SON OF ALL THINGS DISNEY, MICKEY MOUSE! I LOVE U, BABY & I KKNOW WHERE EVER YOUR FATHER, WALT IS. I'm SURE HE'S VERY PROUD OF YOU!**

**SEE U GUYS SOON! XOXOXOOXOX **

**Signing out for now,  
>-MICKEY ;)<strong>


	5. Queen Meets Pirate Captain

**HEY GUYS! OK, I'LL MAKE THIS QUICK! SORRY, TEST, COLLEGE, TEACHERS, FINALS, MORE HOMEWORK, CHIRTSMAS, SHOPPING, CARRING, FOR BABY, AT HOSPITAL, TRAINING, HARD, IT, NEVER, ENDS! HATE IT ALL! BUT NOW, I'm BREAK SO I'LL BE HERE MORE OFFETN NOW & I'LL BE DOING HOLIDAY/X-MAS STUFF! BUT I WON'T BE THAT BUSY ANYMORE! But Now, I'm free and I'd like to thank everybody who review/follow/favorte this story! I never thought it would be this likeable! I LOVE U GUSY! ESPECIALLY U, MY PENNY! XOXOXO ;D XD ;D XD ;D WELL, THAT IT! *out of breath* Xl**

**HEY, WHERE MY $415?! I GOTTA GET A NEW AGENT (Penny, ur fired!) **

**Well, Enjoy! ;)**

**5. Queen Meets Captain **

Early this morning, the sun was just rising over the island which is strange since it was piece of land on the sky but nobody seem to notice when you're inside it. By now every creature and human on the island has heard abbot the scandal the Snow Queen has made with their Ice King. And they´re gonna have to put up with his anger thanks to her but they didn´t complain, they tried their best to not double cross him especially when he´s furious like this. It was upsetting for his subjects, but more for the Guardians.

Captain North or also known as Santa Claus for those of the Main Land. To children, he was an iconic figure of bringing gifts and holiday joy to the world but what they didn´t know is that he was a pirate and he robs so he can give back. He was at war with Frost and his Lost Boys, they had a complicated relationship. North has been tracking him down to destroy him but Frost was a real sneaky demon. Hearing this Snow Queen escaped him, he was kinda jealous and proud of her since she´s the first to escape the Ice King without turning to shatter ice.

The pirate captain was in the jungle, slashing every branch and leave in his way as his men came close behind with a treasure chest filled with gold and goodies. They needed to take it fast to the ship or Frost´s Lost Boys will teal it, like they always do. They soon saw the ship close by. North order his men to take the chest to the ship and keep it safe while he stayed behind. He looked around him, seeing nothing but jungle. He stayed alert because he wa snpt alone, he felt a presence.

"Come on out, boy! My men will not attack your unless I say so!" he says

On cue, Felix comes out from the shadowy bushes while holding his weapon over his shoulders to be cautious. He came alone without the others but he did came for a reason which involved his master.

"Hello, Captain North. Long time no see in a while" he greets in a low scowly tone.

"_Da_, it's almost 2 hours since you last searched my boat"

"I just came to deliver a message to you"

"I'm guessing it's from "Him"

"Who else? He wanted me to tell you he will be coming to your ship pretty soon"

"I'm sure he is. I have nothing to hide and I have nothing else to offer so he can steal from me since he steals all of my treasures"

"He doesn't want any gold or treasure. He just wants to talk"

"Felix, we both know when Frost comes out his castle to "talk" with us, the Guardians and other leaders, it's never good. His term of "talking" is anything but talking"

"So he has his ways but he means well this time. You know he always welcomes you back to Neverland every time you come back from your little trips. And you can stay here as long as you want"

"Wow, how generous of him. To let me leave when he allows it"

"But there is something he wants in return"

"It's always something with him. What does he want this time? Gold? Jewels? Twice the presents he got last year again?"

"No. He doesn't want your silly toys"

"I already know what he wants. And I refuse"

"I don't think you should refuse. But that's not up to me. But when he gets here and you tell him that answer, that automatically makes you Frost's enemy"

"Wasn't I already his enemy? So nothing's changed"

"If you go against Frost, you will not survive"

"The real question would be "who does survive with Frost?" but the other question I have is... "How many do I kill to get to Frost? Because there hasn't gone a day I wish to have him in my hands and crush his heart into dust. To give Neverland the rule it deserves"

"So is that your final answer?"

"That's my answer. I don't care what he does and I'm not interested what he has to offer me. I will not be manipulated by him anymore"

"Well, I suppose you'll have to put up with him when he gets her to get his girl back. And you and I both know what he can do when he doesn't get his way"

"Count on that, mate"

"Think about it. You have been warned. It's either your life or the girl's"

"Felix. Tell him when the time comes. I'm coming for him"

"Well, I guess the war has never stopped. But to let you know while you're sharpening your knives, Frost has already made his first move. He's always one step forward. See you around, Captain"

Felix leaves, leaving North alone in his thoughts which more like a battle plan than simple thought. What North states earlier was more than a promise of not giving up on his mission. All he needed was an accomplice and well thought out plan, more clever than all the others.

**Back with Elsa & Baby Tooth,** it's been a while since they left the Tooth Palace and she feared that they were lost or something because all she does is go under and dodge tree and bushes as she kept following Baby Tooth but she soon stops to relax. Her feet hurt from all that walking and it hurts more since she was in ice heels.

"Uh... Baby Tooth, are you sure you know where we're going? Cause we've been walking for hours" she asks the fairy while rubbing her feet.

Baby Tooth looks at her in a way and squeaks to speak "Are you doubting me, Queen Elsa?"

"No, it's just that it's been a while and shouldn't we have seen the ocean by now?"

"Neverland is small but Frost made it to have its paths that look like they go on forever"

"We can stop for a while if you want or go back?"

"No, no, I'm sorry. Is just that I'm worried, that's all"

"You miss your family, right?"

"So much. I just hope Anna didn't freak out that much when she found out. And she can handle everything"

"Is running a kingdom that hard?"

"A lot. And between you and, I'm the responsible one. Anna is more the fun and giving headaches type but I love her anyway"

"I know what you mean. I have 50,000 sisters and brothers. Try sharing my large bedroom with then is no picnic but what you gonna do?"

"By the way, what do these "other leaders" look like?"

"Well, Like my master and Queen said earlier, there are other leaders on the island but Frost is our king. We go by his orders on how they run their kingdoms"

"I think it cruel and fair for a leader to be so abusive of his power"

"Just be grateful he hasn't created blizzard yet"

"So what? I can do that too"

"Not like he does it. So, about these other leaders? Who else are there"

"Well, there's the Jolly Roger, the Viking Camp, Mermaid Lagoon, the Tooth Palace, the Bunny Island and a few more that I'll tell you later. Maybe give you a tour someday"

"Thanks for the offer but the only thing I want is to get ouf here as soon as possible"

"I understand but I wouldn't bet on staying shortly here"

"What do you mean? Can't you leave the island?"

"We can. But only if "He" allows it"

"Great. But can this Captain North help me on getting back?"

"He might. And don't worry, we're close to the shore. Just be careful in getting caught"

"Caught by what? Frost? His Lost Boys?"

"Yes but in these parts, it's usually..."

Before Baby Tooth could finish, 5 strange men pop out of nowhere with swords and gun, poiting at the girls. Elsa holds her hand sup, ready to attack but doesn't when she notices

"...pirates?" Elsa asks and Baby Tooth nods, hiding inside her hood.

Elsa stayed still as the pirates continue to threat the girls with their swords and guns. In these cases, Elsa would fight back but she needed their help for her situation, she knew they weren't a threat to her. But she needed to show them she was one to them. She clears her throat to speak.

"We don't want any trouble. We come in peace here" she says

"State your business, lass" one pirate, dressed in dark green says and blonde hair says.

To Elsa perspective, he was a boy in his 16. He has brownish blonde hair, green eyes and slightly well build body. His clothes were dark green with a brown hood over his shoulders and head and his belt was filled with knives and small weapons and small containers that held what looked like pixie dust. His gaze was serious and with a hint of evil in his eyes but there was something telling that he meant well. After all, he was a pirate and they were good, no matter how evilt hey looked. They can't be more evil than the demon of Frost.

She then finally spoke "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm searching for Captain North" she bows, gracefully.

But they were still concern "Careful, men. She could be a Lost Girl, trying to trick us"

"Lost Girl? You think I'm part of Frost's party. I can assure you, I'm not, gentlemen. On the contrary, I want what all you want. A way to be free of him"

The pirate boys looked at eachother and stayed silent for a moment until the same one spoke again.

"Follow us, miss. But the fairy stays" he says, looking at Baby Tooth

"Don't worry, she's with me" she says, patting Baby Tooth little head

"Very well, right this way, madam" he gestures.

Elsa nods and follows the pirates thru what was left of the jungle until the make it to a beach shore. She took off her heels and immediately felt the warn golden sand and the salty ocean water reach up to her feet. It was a small relief and freedom she hasn't felt a while even it wasn't long enough. She even saw the gorgeous orange/yellow sun rising up and the ocean sparkling and reflecting the sky. She continue to walk down the beach until she saw a small village that had small houses and huts. The people in the village were all men, no women or children. It was strange but understandable. All the men were working and busy with their daily jobs. They soon make it to the docks where a large pirate ship. The pirates helped her up to the deck as the other eyed her, strangely but she was ready for anything.

"Captain North, we found this woman, roaming the jungle near the shore. She says she's asking for you" the blonde pirate says.

A large man, dressed in red and white clothing approached. He had a large black belt, filled with swords and weapons around him. And a long white beard that went down to up his stomach. Elsa eyed him with a curious look. She wasn't afraid of him, she saw a glimpse in his eyes, filled with joy. After all, he was THE Santa Claus in her world. She didn;t know why but she trusts him.

"I'm guessing you're the captain here" she asks, even knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes, and you are, my child?"

"Oh, I'm..."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I know who you are" he takes off his hat and bows to her as did the others.

She was a bit confused "How'd you know?"

"It's safe to let you know I'm Santa Claus"

"Yes, how can I forget that important detail"

"Plus, I've already heard you're to be married to the Ice King"

"I can assure you that's not going to happen"

"I do. You don't need to explain anything to me, dear child. I know things before anybody, including to Frost"

"I hear you've been after him for years"

"No, not years. Centuries, dearie. But alas, he's been too clever even for me"

"And are you willing to give up yet? Because I can be of assistant! What do you say?"

"I'd say I'm listening, your majesty. What do you know about Frost we don't?"

"I know where his power comes from?"

"Where?"

"His staff. If his staff is destroyed, Frost loses his power and dies"

"Interesting. Continue, my dear"

"Well, since Frost is out looking for me, I wanna take this opportunity to sneak back to his Ice castle, find his staff and destroy it"

"I see you have this all planned out. But I only have 2 questions, your highness... 1. Have you thought about to get passed all his Lost Boys and his shadow?"

"Yes, I have. Because his Lost Boys had shadow are also looking for me but since I'm giving them a hard time looking for me, which made Frost join the search, that means nobody will be guarding that palace when I sneak back in"

"Very clever, dearie. & 2. What do have against Frost? You must have many depths with him to hate him this much and kill him"

"I do, not many, just one. He kidnapped me. He took me away from my family so he can make me his Queen by force and I will not stand for that. That's why I came to ask you for safety passage on your ship to Arendelle"

"Wow, that is something very complicated you're asking me, your majesty. I mean, it can be done but not without being detected"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Frost will notice you escaping on my ship. He's the one who lets me go on my trips to the Main Land but he keeps tracks on any stall ways and even new recruits on my ship. No decision is made before I reason with him"

"So that means you can't help me?"

"I can now that you gave me the perfect plan to destroy him. But before we go to that, we'll need to organize this plan with no mistakes. But I will need your help for that"

"Of course anything"

"Well, what you need to do right now is..." North stops speaking, he felt a strange wush coming near

"...hide" he finishes.

"Excuse me?" she asks, confused.

But he looks toward his crew "Men, hideaway all the treasure chest and anything valuable! I sense Frost is near. So, prepare your weapons just in case" he orders and his crew obeys.

"What? He's here?!" Elsa asks, a bit scared and nervous

"No, it's him, coming back. You need to hide and get rid of that scent of you"

"My scent? You mean my perfume?"

"No, my dear, ever since you escaped, Frost has the power to track you down by your scent which is freshness of winter and vanilla"

"So what should I do before he gets here?"

"Alright, rub this all over you and you and the little fairy hide in the weaponry!" he hands her a fish.

She gets disgusted a little but does it. she rubs her fish slimy over her dress til she felt she smelled like fish and hide inside the weaponry along with Baby Tooth. They semi-closed the door so they can see and listen to the up-coming conflict between the Captain and her worst nightmare.

"Hurry up, men! I want everything ready or the Ice bar tw ill freeze us all" he orders but then the devil himself arrived.

"I always keep on my promises" Jack grins, landing on the deck.

"Ice King" North growls to himself while glaring down at Frost.

Jack smirks evilly as he walks around the ship, barefoot, leaving trails of frost behind him. The pirates stays still, alert in case their "King" makes a deadly move. Elsa was peeking over and glares deadly at Frost, wanting to go confront him but she couldn't... not yet anyway.

"Good day, lads. I see you took my advice to use new swords instead of butter knives" he jokes

"Stand down, men. The Ice King is only here on business" North orders as he came down to teh deck.

"Right you are, Captain. I came here to get something to belongs to me"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy but I don't have anything that interests you. You took all I had"

"No, I'm not interested in your little trinkets and knickknacks of jolly holiday nor your milk and sugar cookies. I came to get my bride back"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't keep hostages on my ship. It's only me and my men"

"Maybe I need to be a little bit more clearer" Jack grins, evilly which confused North but then Jack raises his hand, letting out his power to freeze the entire ship.

"May I remind you, Captain. I'm the reason you can go do you're little trips to the Main Land but with just one finger snap, I can make all of that all go away. So either hand over my bride or your business will go down with your ship"

"Your threats don't scare me, boy. And for the last time, I don't have your bride. And listen, Jack. If you're here for the girl. I can save you the trouble by saying that I haven't seen her but if I had, I would tell her to stay away from you as possible"

"What harsh words from a guardian who brings joy for bratty little children"

"And it's that attitude that makes her hate you more"

"I'd be careful with what you say, Captain"

"And I'd be careful with what you do about it, boy. Because if you keep pushing and freezing everything you have, you're going to end up alone"

"Ok, let's say I believe you for now. But that doesn't mean I'm coming back for what I want"

"I look forward to that next meeting. Now will you please unfreeze my ship"

"I would but what fun would that be for me. Have fun breaking ice and have a nice trip, Captain" that's when Jack takes off into the skies.

Once Jack finally left for good, Elsa and Baby Tooth came out from their hiding place, relieved they didn't get caught... yet. Elsa comes out for his hiding place again, with a nasty grin on her face as she looks up at the skies to Jack, flying away. It's time to make her decision. Jack was coming for her and she needed to think of her next move that can save herself but she had to be smarter and more cunning than he is.

"Thank you" she says to North.

H nods his head "You must be a really special lass if you have the Ice King searching for you, dearie. This is a serious matter you're dealing with. And it's never the smartest thing to do"

"I don't care. I would do anything to be free of his threats and be home with my family and my people"

"I understand that perfectly, child. But I know you don't need to know this but Frost is not somebody to be taken lightly. He may look like a boy but he's a bloody demon"

"I already know that. Please, Captain, I will take whatever offer you have"

"My dear, you're in luck because I am not like Frost and I have a heart and I always care for children and those in need. But I can't offer you much but it may be something helpful"

"Anything. I'll try anything. What is it, Captain?"

"For the way to be able to join me on my daily trips to the Main Land, my ship only lets me and my crew travel with the ship but there's no magic enough for travellers"

"And what do I have to do to get passage on your ship?"

"You need to become part of my crew"

"Wait, are you saying I need to become..?"

"A pirate? Yes, dearie. You can become the first pirate girl in my crew"

"Well... this is quite unexpected. This is like how I became Queen but to become a thief?"

"Oh no, dearie. We're not thieves. Thinks of us as givers. We steal to give, ain't that right, boys?" he asks and they all cheer.

"I'll need to think about this a little more, Captain"

"Well, like I said before, think about it fast before he comes back. He suspects you're here and he will be back before you know it, my dear"

"Even if he does find me. I'm never going back. He's a monster" she growls.

"I'd say he's just a boy that wants to mess with people but I agree with you, he's a bloody demon"

"All I want is to destroy him"

"You're not the only one, dearie. I have tried to do that for centuries. What makes you're match for him?"

"Aright. I have made a decision that can help us both. To get me home and get rid of Frost"

"Well will start planning tomorrow morning and if all goes well, you have my word that my first stop will be Arendelle. So tell me, what is your decision, your majesty?"

"Very well. I will accept your offer. I'll be part of your crew but just until we can get me home"

"Of course, I could never ask such a beautiful Queen to be part of my crew. And I always keep my promises, your majesty. But there are some test you'll need to pass to be part of my crew. Are you willing to take the challenge?"

"I'll do anything to get back to my loved ones"

"Excellent" he grins and turns back to his crew "Attention, men. May I introduce the newest member of our crew. Our very first Pirate girl. Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

They all cheer but he then interrupts "And I will have my best pirates to train her before we make our deliveries which is coming up really soon. And I forbid any of you to bother her as long as she's here or I myself will give you away to Frost. Do I make myself clear?" he says serious and his crew nod and agree.

"Well then. Let us celebrate! Bring out the beers and cookies! And serve anything our Queen wants the cellar!" North cheers, they cheer again as the celebration began.

The crew played music and danced around the deck. The food table had many pirate snacks but also delicious snacks that the Queen enjoyed from back home like chocolate cookies. She had to admit, this celebration was really fun. It almost made her forget her anger and revenge and her missing her family but this will get back, all she had to do was patient. Elsa smiles as the pirates bow to her as they congratulated and welcome her to the crew. It was kinda exciting to have a girl pirate on the ship.

Then the same blonde girl came to her "I just came to say 2 things to you, your highness. Welcome to the team, Queen Elsa. And to let you know that I will be one of your trainers" the pirate in green from earlier says, kissing her hand.

Elsa blushes "Thank you. and I didn't get your name from earlier"

"Pan. Peter Pan. And I look forward of being your teacher" he sends her his million dollar smirk and bows to her and she bows back.

Even she couldn't get back home right away, she knew she was going to enjoy it her for a while. She smiles by that. Plus, there was something about this pirate boy, Peter Pan that she found "magical" about him and felt comfortable around him, meaning she can trust him. Pan then gives her a tour of her temporary home, going arm to arm.

As the cheers and party continue, the Queen, the Captain nor the crew noticed the Ice King was near. He was up on a tree branch that hanged over the ship. His power of invisibility was something he loved about his favourites but since he was "dying", it didn't last long.

"You refuse to be my bride but you decide to be a pirate?"

He growls furious, tightening his hands into fists, feeling his cold power inside them. He was so angry that he turned the branch he was holding on to into solid ice. He glared in anger down to the ship, especially eyeing his Queen. He felt betrayed she would do something like this. His plan of bringing her back has taken a new turn of events. And now he'll have to think of another way to make her his but without her hating him even more than she already has. What killed him and made him extremely furious is how that pirate boy is being flirty with her and she actually likes it. He had no problem in killing him right now but how would he look in front of her eyes if he does it? What killed him more inside is that she wants to destroy him but Jack Frost would like to see her try. He's always loved a challenge.

Time to play.

_**To Be Continue...**_

**So, yeah, I made a little twist here. & yes, ur not illuminating, that was Peter Pan. THE same Peter Pan from OUAT. I NEED TO PUT HIM IN CAUSE I LOVE HIM! DON'T CARE IF HE'S EVIL TO THE CORE, I LOVE HIM! & I kinda made a little twist here of making Pan the good boy which Elsa will like & Frost the bad boy which Elsa will still hate, what's up with that? You think both guys are going to literally fight to the death for her? We'll have to wait and see. But I'm so excited to have Pan in this cause he's the reason I came up with this story, he and the rest of the OUAT cast. DANG, I LOVE HIM! I'm SOO EXCITED! *squeal* XD ;D XD **

THIS WAS **WHOA! IT WAS CREEPY COOL BUT I LOVED IT! WHAT U GUYS THINK?! WHILE U GUYS THINK ABOUT IT, I'm GONNA RUN AWAY CAUSE I KNOW U GUYS R GONNA COME AT ME WITH KNIVES FOR ENDING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER! SORRY? ;)**

**OH & SPEAKING OF OUAT, WHO OF U GUYS WATCHED TODAY'S EPISODE?! THIS EPISODE TOTALLY BROKE ME INSIDE & I'm NORMALLY THE STRONG HARD ROCK TYPES BUT THIS REALLY GOT TO ME! I LITERALLY CRIED FOR RUMPLE! WHY BELLE?! WHY'D U DO IT!? (I HAVE A SOFT FOR VILLAINS, SO CAN FEEL BAD FOR THEM TOO! DON'T JUDGE ME!) NOW I'm WORRIED ABOUT HIM CAUSE HE'S IN THE REAL WORLD & HE'S GETTING WEAKER! HE CAN'T DIE! HE JUST CAN'T! & ALSO FELT BAD FOR REGINA! & WHAT PISSED ME OFF IS THAT I HAVE TO TIL MARCH 1****ST**** FOR THE NEXT MID SEASON! SO UNFAIR! *SMASHING STUFF & PUNCHING THE WALL* Xl Xl Xl Xl Xl  
>I'm CALMING DOWN, (EVENTUALLY) BUT UNTIL THEN... YEAH, I GOT NOTHING! (I'll go cry in the corner again) <strong>

**& Again, I'm sorry for taking a long time but you know how it is, school work sucks the life out of you until u literally drop dead. But since now I'm on break, I'm gonna work more on my stories and more. See ya guys soon! & like a wise awesome Queen always says... **_**"I'M NEVER GOING BACK! THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!"**_** (NEVER GETS OLD!) & ALWAYS SHIP JELSA! XD ;D XD; XD THEY'RE TOO DIE FOR!**

_**Adios**_** for now XOXOOXOOXXO  
>-Ur Mickey! ;D<strong>


End file.
